Cid
Major Cid is an officer serving in the Royal Army. As the garrison commander of Leiston Fortress, Cid is in charge of the garrison of soldiers stationed at the military installation. Since the fort is off-limits to people who aren't part of the military, Estelle and Joshua don't meet Cid until their investigation of the airship that took off with the kidnapped Professor Russell leads them to Leiston Fortress, although Leiston's usual gate guard could already be found talking to himself about how Cid was getting pushed around After Estelle and Joshua identify themselves as bracers and explain that they have a new clue about the airship the kidnappers escaped in, the fortress' gate is opened and Major Cid walks out to talk to them. His attention is caught by Estelle's and Joshua's last name, but he changes the subject before they can ask him about that. When Estelle shows Cid Dorothy's picture of the kidnappers' airship flying over Leiston Fortress, he reacts with surprise, but when asked for an explanation, he says that the airship must have merely passed by and was able to do so due to security being focussed on securing the borders. Promising to pass the info on to the higher-ups, Cid takes his leave. While Estelle and Joshua felt that Cid seemed nervous and evasive, they don't feel he gave them anything concrete to base further suspicions on. That is, until Leiston Fortress' gate mechanism mysteriously malfunctions moments later. Cid returns and brushes the occurrance off as a random technical issue and Estelle and Joshua react casually, but determine that the black orbment must have been responsible and that it and the professor must be in the fortress. Since they're unable to investigate further due to Cid posting guards at the fortress entrance, they return to the guild in Zeiss to plan their next move. Later that day, the factory's airship Leibnitz arrives at Leiston Fortress under Maintenance Chief Gustav's supervision with spare parts for some repair jobs commissioned by the fort. Cid is waiting for him at the landing pad and he and Gustav exchange pleasantries. When the maintenance chief voices concern about Professor Russell, Cid tells him there's no need to worry, claiming that the professor's kidnappers sent out a ransom request when asked how he could be so sure. Following the usual procedure, Cid has his soldiers scan the delivered crates for living creatures using bioscanners and when one of them goes off, the major has his men surround the crate and open it, only to reveal the factory's cat Antoine inside. Reassured by the false alarm, Cid offers the cat a place to stay, only for the tired Antoine to ignore him and head back to the Leibnitz. After Gustav and his men are gone, Cid expresses some guilt about the current situation and when his men ask them for how long they have to associate with the people now calling the shots in Leiston, he merely reminds them that walls have ears and that soldiers don't question superiors' orders. Cid is present when Colonel Richard and Captain Amalthea visit the imprisoned Professor Russell, though he doesn't participate in the conversation, merely giving a short affirmitive answer when asked to tend to the professor in the colonel's absence. Cid's attempt at conversation with Russell merely earns him a scolding and he leaves with a silent apology. After the special ops soldiers who were defeated by Estelle, Joshua, Agate and Tita during their effort to break out the professor raise the alarm, Cid quickly takes action and has his soldiers conduct a thorough sweep of the fort, starting with a lockdown on the landing pad and wharf. When the bracers, Tita and the professor are about to get cornered after having fled into the command center, it's Cid who saves them from getting caught by allowing them to hide in his office. He explains that the army's command structure is largely corrupt and that Richard used that to his advantage by pressuring the top brass who've been accepting bribes to stay out of his way during his takeover of the army. He also mentions that General Morgan, who never took bribes, has been imprisoned and the royal guardsmen have been arrested with one of Dorothy's pictures being used as proof. Feeling guilty about letting all of this happen without resistence, he shows the bracers and the Russells a hidden passage through which they can escape. Before they leave, Cid tells Estelle and Joshua that he had always thought they'd find out the truth and stage a rescue attempt ever since he learned that they were children of Cassius Bright. He also tells them that Cassius used to be a colonel in the army and that he was a war hero. It's later revealed that Cid also had family held hostage to force his cooperation. When Cassius returns to Liberl, Major Cid accompanies him to the capital where he and General Morgan deescalate the confrontation between the royal guards and the troops led by officers from the Intelligence Division. After the coup is quelled and Queen Alicia addresses the people from the royal balcony, Cid is among the officers standing next to her. With the Intelligence Division's coup having left marks on the army, Cid, General Morgan and Cassius, who decided to return to active duty, take up the task of reorganizing it and rooting out the corruption that made it vulnerable to Richard's machinations to begin with. Relations Major Cid is a superior of Private Samuel He's a subordinate of Colonel Richard Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Leiston Fortress) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:Royal Army